This invention relates to accessory faucets, or so-called "third faucets", which are usually installed on the sink top to the side of the traditional hot and cold water faucets. The accessory faucet is connected to a source of filtered water usually in the form of the outlet of a reverse osmosis filter.
In the Gerdes U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,673 issued Jan. 13, 1987, the installation of an accessory faucet is accomplished by sticking the threaded inlet pipe down through a hole made in the sink top and laboriously from underneath the sink threading upward a nut and metal washer wide enough to clamp against the underside of the sink about the hole. Such installation has not only been awkward but has been time-consuming.